1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight screws for use with a golf club having one or more weight ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, golf consumers have become more interested in customizing their golf equipment. As such, many manufacturers have begun incorporating adjustable features into their golf clubs. One such feature is weighting, which can be adjusted through the use of removable or movable weights affixed to various regions of a golf club head or shaft. While there are several different kinds of golf club weight screws currently available on the market, many of these screws have structural weaknesses that can lead to breakage and thus require consumers to spend additional money replacing them.